As electronic communication and mobile devices have increased in sophistication, users have increasingly become continuously available for contact. Employees are able to receive both e-mail and instant messages at multiple terminals, and mobile devices are able to receive phone, e-mail, instant messages, and more, independent of whether an employee is working or not. With existing tools, managing the availability of a user can be an inconvenient and time-consuming processing. It is with respect to these and other considerations the present improvements have been needed.